The Mouse Returns
by Andyan
Summary: It's been several months since Haru's adventure in the cat kingdom, and she haven't met her friends since then and can't stop thinking about them. But then she goes with her friend to London on summer holiday, and she gets thrown into something magical and strange again, but finds new friends, and maybe she meets some old friends again.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first fanfiction! ^^ I'm really new to this so excuse me if something is wrong and please be nice to me. And I don't own any of the cat returns characters or the great mouse detective characters.**

**Edit: Credit goes to Sindy Sugar, since after reading her story Return of the great Cat and Mouse I got inspiration to write my own :D**

**Chapter 1**

"Haru, are you listening to me?" Haru turned her head towards the sound.

"Yes? What were you saying?" Said Haru and smiled at her friend.

Hiromi shook her head stated and sighed. Lately Haru had been in her own world all the time. It felt like she was thinking about something that wasn't good for her.

"I was saying that isn't it nice here?" Hiromi said bit annoyed. She started to get tired of always repeating herself for Haru, and lately she had done that a lot. Even when they had summer vacation it didn't seem like Haru didn't enjoy it at all.

"Of course, but I think that it's better back home." Haru said and looked and the menu for the café. "Maybe I will have some chocolate cake?" She said while Hiromi sighed but thought that at least they had fun together. "I should have taken a jacket with me." Hiromi mumbled and started to feel the cold summer wind in her back. "Next time maybe you would think twice before taking on a summer dress before going out then." Haru teased her and felt happy that she was wearing a light blue sweater and some black jeans, instead of wearing something cold like a summer dress like Hiromi.

Right now they were both spending their summer in London together. It hadn't been easy persuading her mother to let her travel alone with Hiromi, but she had made it. After her little adventure she had found a job and saved enough money so she could travel. And now they were sitting outside a small café and talking together while enjoying the hot summer weather, or at least Hiromi enjoyed it.

Lately all Haru could think of was her time in the cat kingdom together with Baron, Muta and Toro. It really had been a wonderful time for her. But she really missed them and wished she could see them again. But the times she had tried to meet Muta again and make him take her back to the bureau, she hadn't seen him at all. And it felt like she still had a crush on the baron since she confessed her feelings to him. The thought of that made it even worse to not be able to see her friends again.

It had been several months, but it really felt like everything happened yesterday. And Haru hadn't changed much since then either. Her brown hair had been shorter but had grown longer since then, but she still hadn't grown very much since then as a woman. But it didn't really bother her so much since she wasn't really interested in the boys at her school.

She really wanted to go back to the time and have an adventure again with everyone. But right now it had been several months since she had seen them, and started to think that she never would either. And sometimes she wished that she could have an adventure again. "I guess I shouldn't wish for that." She thought and smiled to herself.

_Meanwhile…._

Somewhere in London while Haru was eating some cake with Hiromi, a small mouse where running for her life while holding onto something very important in her small hands.

She could hear footsteps behind her that was following her and tried to get what she tried to protect. And she knew for sure that if she gave them the thing she had in her hands it would be horrible.

Before she knew it she had run in an alley and right in a wall. "No!" She said frustrated and punched the wall angrily.

She could hear that the ones following her were close. And before she knew it a white mouse appeared behind her and walking towards her slowly. The white mouse was wearing a black cloak that was hiding his face, but she could still see his white fur.

"You have nowhere else to run now, so please won't you give it to me?" The white mouse said with a deep voice, and stretched out his hand to take what she had from her hands. "If you want to take it you have to do it over my dead body!" She hissed to him angrily and pressed what she had tightly into her body.

He sighed and shrugged with his shoulders while giving her an arrogant smile. "Then…I guess we have to do this the hard way." And while he said that more white mice appeared behind him holding swords in their hands.

The girl stepped a bit back and could feel the wall against her body. If she didn't think of something quickly they would kill her for sure. As long they got what they wanted they didn't need her at all.

She quickly found a colorful ball inside her pocket and threw it to the ground. And when it hit the ground smoke started to come out of it and surrounded all of them.

"Don't let her get away!" The leader screamed and tried to see behind all the smoke. "There!" He whispered and threw a knife towards the running mouse.

"Aaaahhh." She moaned in pain and felt the knife in her back. But she continued to run and didn't care about the pain and the blood that was started to drain from her back.

_Back to the café _

Haru looked at her clock and literally threw the rest of the cake in her mouth. "It's starting to get late, maybe we should get back to the hotel?" She said with her whole mouth full of cake.

Hiromi who was texting her boyfriend looked up from the phone. "I guess we could." She said and saw that the sun had started to go down. "Or maybe we should go and find some fun." She grinned and looked playfully at Haru.

"What are you talking about you idiot?" Haru sighed and didn't even want to think about what her friend meant by that. "I thought you had a boyfriend."

Hiromi tried to play serious but started to laugh. "Don't worry, I'm only joking you know." She said and got up from the chair. "I hope you know the way to the hotel then, because I don't remember it one bit."

"Let's hope we get back then before it gets dark, who knows what could happen to us." Haru got up quickly too and started to walk in the direction she was most sure was the right way back. Hiromi hurried and walked right beside her.

"So you don't see any British boys you like here?" Hiromi said playfully to Haru. "What? No!" Right now she couldn't think of looking at other boys. She started to think of the Baron and blushed. "I have told you I like someone else, so I don't think I need to look at anyone else." She said and felt that her whole face had turned red.

"But you won't tell me who it is." Hiromi said and pouted while walking. And of course Haru had no intention to tell her. Even if she told her she was sure that her best friend would think she had turned crazy or something.

_Meanwhile…_

While Haru and Hiromi was walking back to their hotel, the little mouse girl had collapsed near some buildings. "It hurts…." She held her hands tightly in chest. "What should I do?" She thought to herself and closed her eyes.

In her hands was a necklace formed like a key, with a watch on the end of the key. This thing she had tried to protect with her life, and almost had failed to do so. "I can't do it anymore." She whispered in pain, had to do something with it quickly before someone found her.

The humans was walking past her, not noticing a small wounded mouse lying on the street. She whispered softly to the key formed necklace, and slowly it started to disappear from her hands. A small smile came to her face.

"Mom, what's that?" A small boy asked and pointed towards a small glowing light. "What?" His mom asked and looked. "I can't see anything over there." She pulled her boy with her quickly. "Hurry now." The boy looked back one last time. "I'm sure I saw something." He mumbled, wondering what he just had seen. Back where a dead mouse once had been, it was now nothing there at all, expect some trail of blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Haru breathed heavily, trying to catch up with Hiromi. "Try to slow down a little bit please." She said tiredly and almost walked into someone. "It's not my fault you have shorter legs than me." Hiromi stopped for some seconds to let Haru rest before she started to walk again. "Maybe we should have started going earlier, we are never going to get back before it gets dark." Hiromi said while grabbing Haru's arm.

Haru sighed and tried not to trip in her own feet while Hiromi dragged her with her. They stopped when they had to cross the street and the traffic light turned red. It was other people that had to cross the road too, so it was a bit crowded around them.

Haru moved her hand through her head and started to think that it was awhile since she got a haircut. Her hair had grown longer than it was several months ago her hair had been shorter when she had met her friends and the Baron. "Hiromi, do you think I should get a haircut?" Hiromi turned to her and tilted her head. "Why? I think you would look nicer if you just let it grow." Haru smiled over her answer but wasn't sure herself yet. "Maybe…." She said while thinking over it, still waiting the traffic light to turn green.

It seemed like more people was standing there and waiting to cross the street with them, and it had started to become even more crowded around them. Suddenly someone nudged into Haru so she lost her balance and tripped into someone. "I'm sorry." She tried to said, but felt someone pushing her again. "Look where you step." A stranger's voice said and Haru could feel a hand pushing her towards the road, and she felt that her feet lost contact with the ground and that she started to fall.

Haru tried to grab someone or something to make her stop falling but couldn't move at all. Everything moved so slowly it seems. Hiromi screaming her name, people looking shocked while she was falling. She moved her head and saw that a truck was moving quickly towards her, but she couldn't make any sounds with her voice. She knew the truck was going to hit her before she could do anything.

"I don't want to die now!" She screamed loudly in her head. But suddenly she didn't see any truck coming towards her or was about to hit her, but warm light surrounding her everywhere. She closed her eyes and lost consciousness before her body suddenly disappeared in front of everyone.

The truck continued to drive like nothing had happened, but nobody could understand what just happened to the girl that almost got hit by it. "HARU!" Hiromi screamed loudly and confused. Right now she had no idea where her friend was or what had happened to her.

Haru slowly opened her eyes and looked up and saw that all around her the only think she could see was nothing. Everything around her was just black, and no light at all. _"Is this it feels when you're dead?"_ She thought to herself while floating on her back.

She tried to move but found it difficult when it was nothing to but her feet on. "And what I'm supposed to do now?" Maybe this was the second weirdest thing that had happened to her. And right now she wasn't even sure if she was dead or alive.

But suddenly her body moved so she was standing up but still floating in the middle of nowhere. A small light moved towards her. "That's weird." She whispered and tried to touch the light that was now straight before her.

The light moved quickly away before she touched it and moved fast right in front of her face. "Please…would you take the burden for me?" A soft girly voice said to her and a small mouse appeared out of the light. The mouse was small with black fur and a white dress.

"_That's so weird!" _Haru thought to herself, mostly shocked that the mouse was wearing clothes. She had seen cats talking but she didn't know that mice could talk to her too. "Who are you?" Said Haru with a trembling voice, wasn't sure how to react towards the mouse.

"I'm sorry, you must be very confused, but right now I don't have much time to explain." Haru could see that the mouse made a sad smile to her, but looked at her with kind eyes like she wasn't really sad about it. "You see…I died not long ago."

"I'm very sorry." Haru said and bowed her head to show how sorry she was. "I have never met a talking mouse before you see." The little mouse started to walk towards her like she was walking on something invisible, while Haru still was floating.

"Its fine, I bet you haven't talked to a ghost before, but I really need your help." The mouse didn't let Haru say something before she continued to talk. "I protected something important before I died, something that someone who wasn't supposed to have it was after, and sadly the managed to kill me while trying to steal it." The mouse stopped talking with a very serious face to see if Haru heard everything she said to her and at least understood something of it.

"When I died I needed to find someone else that could take care of it before I could rest in peace, and it chose you it seemed." The mouse stretched her hands out to Haru and something started to glow in front of her.

"What's that?" Haru asked and looked that a small golden necklace that was formed like a key and had something that seemed like a clock at the end of it. It had appeared out of nowhere in the mouse's hands, and to Haru it looked like something important, but the mouse made it pretty obviously to her too.

The necklace slowly started to move towards Haru like it was attracted to her. "It's something very important that you need to protect now, but I'm not really sure why it chose a human to protect it." The mouse had a little confused look on her face while she said that, but Haru wasn't sure what she meant and didn't get time to ask her.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you anything, but I don't have any time left, I only had time to give it to you." The mouse said and slowly started to fade away but gave Haru one last look to say goodbye. "Wait!" Haru said and tried to grab the mouse before she disappeared. "I have no idea what to do with this!" But the mouse didn't answer her question before she was gone.

And Haru was now alone in the dark with the item that the mouse girl had given to her. She looked at the small necklace that was lying in her hands.

It was actually too small for her to carry around her neck. In fact it was a necklace so small that it could only fit around a neck to a mouse. Haru moved her finger and touched the small thing in her hands.

Her fingers moved from the bottom of the necklace to the clock that was on the end of it. Never had she seen a weird necklace like that before, and never one with a clock on it, formed like a key. But she couldn't her any ticking from it, so maybe it was just for show, but it sure was beautiful to be so small.

Slowly the stone started to sparkle and Haru tried to let go of it, but it felt like it called to her and pulled her body away. "What's happening to me!?" Haru closed her eyes quickly and hold the small necklace tightly into her body, scared of what was going to happening to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

For Basil and his wonderful friend and partner Dawson it was a normal night in London. It was dark outside at the time, but the streetlights made it easier to see.

They were both sitting on top of a big Basset Hound named Toby. He was happily walking around the streets with them both on his back.

Since it wasn't much to do back at Baker Street at the moment for them, they had decided to just take a walk with Toby and see if maybe something happened.

Lately it had been very quiet and they hadn't received many cases from people. "It's nothing wrong taking a small vacation Basil. In fact I think it would be great." Dawson said who didn't understand why Basil couldn't relax a little sometimes.

"We never know what could happen, my friend, besides its nothing wrong taking a walk at night, right Toby?" Basil replied and patted Toby on his back, who answered with a loud happy bark back to him.

Dawson looked at Basil with a bit worried look at him. Since their fight with Ratigan it wasn't the same for Basil anymore. He was restless sometimes, and when they got work it didn't seem like it was so interesting or exciting for him anymore. In the start right after Olivia had got back her father and Basil and Dawson had become partners it had been fine, but lately he seemed really bored.

"Then I will be sure to keep my eyes and ears open." Dawson said who tried to sound positive.

"That's what I want to hear from you." Basil said with a smile on his face.

They both almost fell off Toby's back when he suddenly stopped without warning them and sniffed at something. "You found something boy?" Basil said and jumped off the dogs back quickly and landed on his feet.

"Basil, wait for me!" Dawson said and climbed down from Toby's face carefully. "Did he find something?"

Basil looked at Dawson with a very serious look on his face. "He sure did." He said and bent down to take a look at what Toby found.

Dawson looked over Basil's shoulder to see what it could be. "Is that….." But before Dawson finished Basil quickly got up from the ground.

"It sure is what you think…its blood." He moved his hand and touched where the blood was. "But it's dried, so I would say that it's maybe some hours ago something happened here."

Dawson looked skeptical at him. "But just some blood doesn't mean that something could have happened here, and since it's not a body around here I don't think it's a dead person's blood."

"There's always a chance, Doctor, as long as one can think."

Dawson shook his head while Toby was wagging his tail, thinking that he found something useful that could help them solve something.

"What should we do with him?" Said Dawson and looked up to Toby, who gave a bark as an answer to him.

Basil walked over to Toby and patted his paw. "Can you see if you could pick up this smell?" He asked Toby and pointed at the dried blood.

Toby tilted his head and walked over where the blood was and started sniffing at it. He started to walk around to see if he could catch the smell with his nose.

"I hope we won't just run around searching for nothing the whole night then." Dawson sighed, but it didn't look like Basil was listening to him.

"Oh my…" Dawson said to himself and looked around, wasn't sure what he should do right now since it looked like they both were busy searching for nothing. But he didn't need to worry much about it when a small light suddenly appeared before him. _"What in the world is this_?" He thought surprised and turned to Basil.

"Ummm, Basil?" He said and tried to touch the light before him, but quickly took away his hand from it, not sure what would happen if he did.

"Not now Dawson I'm thinking." But Toby saw the light too and started to bark at it. "What is it now then?" But Basil couldn't believe his own eyes when he saw what had distracted his two friends.

"And what in the world could this be?" Basil said and walked over to stand beside Dawson.

"I have now idea myself." Dawson replied and placed his hands in his pockets.

Toby started to growl unsure at the light and moved closer to it. "Not so fast Toby." Basil said and raised his hand to show Toby that he shouldn't move closer to it.

"What do you think it is?" Dawson said and looked at Basil who was standing beside him. "Well…" Basil wasn't sure himself what it could be, but since he was the one with the brain of those three he couldn't say that he didn't know what it was.

"As you can see it's obvious it is some kind of strange light." He said uncertainty with his voice.

Both Toby and Dawson looked at him with a big question mark on their faces. "And I bet it have something with the blood on the ground, so I guess I have no other choice to touch it and see if it could be dangerous."

Before Dawson could say anything about it, Basil had already moved his hand and touched the light gently.

They all three stood silent for a moment to see of something happened. "I guess it's nothing then." Basil said after a few seconds, but then it suddenly started to glow lighter and bigger.

"Don't move!" He said startled while the light started to move around them. They all three didn't move one bit while it seemed like the light examined them.

"What should we do about it Basil?" Dawson asked unsure with a worried face.

"Just stand still and don't move we don't know what it is yet." He said and gave Toby a strict face. He could see on the dog's face that he wanted to see what the light was and jump on it. But Toby listened to Basil and didn't move at all.

Suddenly the light ball stopped right in front of Basil and stopped to move. Before he knew it the light was gone and a mouse girl was lying unconsciously on top of him.

"Can someone please take this girl off me?" Basil said with an annoyed voice and looked at Dawson and Toby who both looked quite surprised.

"Of course, just wait a moment!" Dawson said, and lifted the girl up so Basil could stand.

Basil quickly got up and looked at the girl who suddenly had appeared out of nowhere and landed directly on him.

It was a brown furry mouse girl, and she was wearing a blue sweater and some black pants. And Basil noticed a strange necklace around her neck, but figured out that it couldn't be something important about it.

Right now all of them were pretty confused, and even Basil couldn't answer what just had happened. The weird light that had been there was gone and now a female mouse was here instead of it.

"I guess the only thing we can do now is to go home and see if she is alright." Dawson finally said and broke the silence.

"Of course, and when she wakes up I would like to ask her a few questions." Basil picked up the girl in his arms and carried her over to Toby.

Toby who was curious who their new friend was wanted to greet her, but they didn't have time for that now.

"Toby, sit!" Basil said and Toby sat down so they could climb up on his back.

"Don't lose her." Dawson said worried and helped Basil get the girl up on Toby's back. "We don't know if she is injured or something." Right now he wanted them to get back to Baker Street and see if the girl was alright.

"Do not worry I know what I'm doing." Basil said, and thought that if someone was more injured that her it was him. It was him who suddenly had gotten a heavy girl falling on him, but he didn't say it out loud.

Basil sat the girl down and sat down right behind her, that way he could hold her so she didn't fall off the dog. "Toby, I want you to walk home a little slower since she is sleeping." Basil said to Toby, and he got a happy nod in response from him.

"It seemed that something happened after all tonight." Dawson said who was sitting in front of them. "Maybe you are starting to become a psychic Basil."

Basil who was holding the girl tightly into him, since he was afraid that she would fall off if he didn't looked at Dawson and smiled. "You know me, Dawson. I always know when a mystery is coming to us."

They didn't say much to the way back home and were pretty quiet. Basil looked at the girl in his arms and wondered who she could be. Her head fell down on his chest and her face closer to his. He felt that his face started to turn hot.

"Is everything alright there?" Dawson asked and looked back at them. Basil almost tried to hide his blushing face. "Yeah, everything seems fine here." He mumbled back, but Dawson could see that he was blushing and turned around to hide his own smile.

They stopped outside 221 1/2 Baker Street. Basil picked her up and got down with a little help from Dawson, and Toby went inside the house that was right above Basil's.

Basil carried the girl inside his home together with Dawson and was met with a surprised Mrs. Judson who helped them carry her to a room where she could rest.


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been awhile since I updated, and sorry for that. But I have been writing! I'm just abit lazy to be true T-T But now I'm back with two new chapters! :D Let's hope I finish another chapter soon too xD**

**Chapter 4**

Haru turned around in her bed and hugged the blanket tightly while trying not to wake up from her deep sleep. Her body felt so heavy and tired, and she really wanted to sleep some more. But she couldn't remember going to sleep at all, and she couldn't even remember that she had gotten back to the Hotel with Hiromi when they had walked from the café they had been at.

"Hiromi?" Haru said and waited for her friend to answer her, but it didn't seem like someone were going to answer her at all. In fact it felt like she was all alone.

She opened her eyes and looked around the room she had been sleeping in. Haru was surprised when she saw that she had no idea where she was, and that instead of the clothes she had been wearing she was now wearing a shirt that was too big for her, but it was more comfortable to sleep in than the clothes she had been wearing.

It was a small room with a small wooden table beside her bed, a window, a stone oven on the other side of the room, and beside it was a dark blue chair that looked very comfortable.

Haru quickly got up from the bed, but she didn't come far before she fell down on it again. "What's happening?" She said to herself and placed her hands in her face, tried to think what had happened to her the other day.

The memories slowly came to her bit by bit. She had walked with Hiromi and almost got hit by a truck, but then she got saved and some strange mouse girl had spoken to her in a weird dark place, and now it seemed like she was been kidnapped or something. At least one thing was sure, and that was that she had no idea where she was or who had brought her here.

She had been so focused on what was happening that she hadn't noticed her strange body. She looked at her hands and saw that it was covered in brown fur, and touched her head and face and felt that her face was also covered in fur, and touched her now long pointed nose. Her ears had changed too and were now long round mouse ears and were on top of her head instead on the side of her head where they belonged.

Her whole human body had changed and was now a small mouse body instead of a human. And right now she felt so lost and confused.

Then she remembered the necklace that had been given to her from the female mouse and felt that she now was wearing it around her neck. "I wonder what it does besides turning humans to mice." She said to herself and took a closer look at it, and wondered if it could turn her back to a human again somehow.

It was a nice necklace when she looked closer at it, and looked like a normal piece of jewelry. _"As long I'm positive I'm sure it will be fine!"_ She thought and slapped her hands in her face, realized that she had started to be too negative to the situation.

The door to her room opened and she saw a mouse enter it. It was a female mouse with a maid uniform, but she didn't look scary to Haru, actually she seemed like a nice person to her. She was holding a green tray with tea and some food on it.

"It looks like you awake." She said with a kind big smile on her face and walked over to Haru. She sat down the tray on the small wooden table beside her bed and checked her temperature. "You look fine now, but I was really worried when they carried you here." She said and gave Haru a worried look.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine now." Haru said with a nervous smile on her face and looked down on the floor.

"That's good to hear dear, do you want some tea and sandwiches? You must be really hungry by now." She lifted up the teapot from the table and filled a cup with some green tea to her.

"Thank you very much." Haru smiled brightly, actually felt a bit hungry when she mentioned it. "How long have I been asleep?"

"You have only been sleeping for a day my dear." The mouse said and handed her a cup and plate with sandwiches.

"A day?" Said Haru a bit shocked. Her friend must be worried about her right now and wondered where she was. Maybe she had contacted her mother and told her that Haru was gone. She started to eat on one of the sandwiches she had been given by the female mouse.

Her mother must be worried sick right now, but it wasn't much Haru could do about it the way she was now.

"Thank you very much for everything….uuumm…." Haru said unsure, didn't know what the mouse's name was.

"I'm so sorry, you can just call me Mrs. Judson." She said to Haru, still smiling gently to her.

"I'm sorry too for not telling my name sooner." Haru said and blushed a bit embarrassed. "Just call me Haru."

"Then I will go down and tell them that you have woken up, and if you don't mind I will find you some new clothes you can wear." Mrs. Judson said and started to walk towards the door.

"Thank you very much! I hope I'm not a bother." Haru said and before the door was closed.

She sighed and finished eating, wondered a bit about those that Mrs. Judson was talking about were, but it seemed it was those who had carried her here when they found her.

"Maybe they could help me." Said she to herself and laid down in the bed while waiting for them to come.

It just took a few minutes before Mrs. Judson came back with two male mice with her.

"It's nice to meet you young miss, I'm Basil of Baker Street, and this is my partner and assistant David Q. Dawson." One of the male mice said and pointed at Dawson.

"It's nice to see that you were alright, we sure were worried about you when you suddenly appeared from nowhere" The other mouse said who name was Dawson.

"Thank you very much for saving me and my name is Haru by the way." Haru said and bowed her head a little to show her gratitude.

None of the three mice looked like they wanted to harm her, so Haru decided that she could trust them. She wasn't that surprised that she was rescued by mice either, since in the end she was one time kidnapped by cats and rescued by some too. She smiled and took a closer look at them.

The one named Basil was a slender mouse, with light brown fur. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a green necktie, some dark brown pants and black shoes with spats.

The other one named Dawson was a plump little mouse with a blonde mustache. He was wearing a white shirt with a red vest over it and a blue bow tie and also a gray jacket. Some gray pants and shoes too.

"It's a very interesting necklace you have young lady." Basil said and walked closer to her. "I think I have seen it before somewhere…" He got a thoughtfully expressed in his face while looking at it, trying to remember where he had seen it.

"Is that's so?" Haru looked down at it, wasn't sure what to answer since she just got it and couldn't even remember have taken it on.

"Let's talk about that later then, I'm sure she doesn't want to get lots of questions from you right now Basil." Dawson said.

"I see, and then I will not bother her with my questions." Basil said a little offended of what Dawson said.

"Its fine, I'm pretty fine now after resting a little, so I don't mind anything." Haru said after seeing that Basil got a little offended.

"Now it's time both of you get out so the girl could change her clothes." Mrs. Judson said who had been standing there with some new clothes for Haru. "Or do you want her to walk around with what she is wearing now?"

Haru looked down and realized that she wasn't wearing any pants and her face got a bit red. "I wouldn't mind getting some clothes on." She said embarrassed.

Mrs. Judson gave the clothes she had to Haru. "It's just some old clothes I found, but it's better than nothing, the clothes you had was pretty wet and dirty so I'm going to wash them for you." She said with a smile.

"Should we take our leave then Basil?" Dawson said and looked at him.

Before Basil could answer they both were pushed out by Mrs. Judson. "Just take your time dear!"

And then Haru was left by herself in the room before she knew it.

She took a look at the clothes Mrs. Judson had found to her and saw that it was long black skirt and a plain white shirt. "I guess this will do right now." She said to herself and started to change into it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was a warm summers day in Japan. A fat white cat was walking around a neighborhood in the warm summer sun. And since he had very much fur and was a very fat cat, it felt like he was going to die from the heat today.

"Why do I have to this again?" The white cat named Muta complained while walking towards a white house. "Why couldn't that lousy black bird do it instead? This isn't good for a cat like me…."

He looked for a window to look through and saw a big window that made him see through the kitchen. But since he was a little too big he, couldn't jump up and sit beside the window to look inside. But since someone had opened the window a bit it was easier for him to open it more so he could sneak inside the house.

"_I wonder if they have some food in here." _He thought to himself, but remembered that he wasn't here for that. But his stomach had started to ask for food already. "I will make Baron give me some cake when I get back. I have to get paid for this job in some way." He murmured.

The Baron and Toto had made him walk all the way to see how Haru was doing after a while. They wanted to know if she was doing fine after their time together. And of course Muta wondered too if that chick was doing fine, but maybe he could have gone another day when the heat wasn't killing him.

"What are you saying?!" A voice suddenly yelled out loud while Muta was thinking about food as usual when he spaced out. He could almost swear that he probably lost a few pounds of that scare it gave him.

"Haru's mother maybe?" Muta whispered and walked over to where the voice came from.

"What do you mean the police can't do anything Hiromi? They can't just give up without even trying!"

Muta looked through a narrow crack between the door, wondering what she was talking about. _"Is it about Haru?"_

"I knew I should never have let her go on this trip with you to London, what should I do if they can't even bother trying finding her." Haru's mother said while she started to cry.

Muta couldn't hear what the other person said on the phone, but he wasn't so stupid that he couldn't find out that it probably had something with Haru to do.

"_Has that troublesome girl found some trouble again?" _He thought and remembered last time that stupid girl had gotten herself into something she shouldn't have. _"That girl is sometimes too kind for her own good."_

"I don't care what they say as long as they find her! How can she just disappear so suddenly like you explained she did? It shouldn't be possible!" Her mother continued to say, but that was all Muta needed to her.

"I have to go back and tell Baron and that black chicken head." He said and quickly got out of the house before the crying woman could notice him, and started to run towards the way to lead to the Bureau to tell Baron and Toto what he had just learned.

_Back at the Bureau_

Baron was making his tea with special blend and made some delicious chiffon cake ready for Muta inside his office. He knew that when he came back he would ask for some as payment since Baron made him go to see how Haru was.

"I don't get why you do that for him, that cat is probably going to explode soon if he get fatter you know." A black crow named Toto said, who was sitting on a fence right above the door.

"I just thought he probably would want something for his hard work today." Baron said with a small smile. "I know that he always want a small treat from me for doing something for me sometimes."

"I guess, but next time you could give him a fat book about training away fat." Toto said and laughed a little of his own joke.

"I heard that you lazy chicken statue." Muta said breathless. "You better not be saying anything bad about me, since I have some news with me." He said as he sat down in the couch to relax after running the whole way to Baron's house.

"And what news would that be?" Baron asked while pouring some tea to them.

Muta took a deep breath before he started to tell what he had heard from Haru's mother. "It looks like she went to London with a friend this summer, but if what I heard is right she suddenly disappeared when walking with her friend." He said while throwing some cake into his mouth.

"It seems to me that maybe she is in danger." Baron looked down and tried to think what to do after hearing what Muta had to say. He didn't know what kind of trouble Haru had gotten herself into this time, but he knew like last time it had happened that he had to help her. Because in the end they had gotten very close since last time they had been together, and she had turned out to be someone important to him.

"Then I will be off to London and help her." He said and got up from the green couch he had been sitting on.

"But you don't know where she could be!" Toto said and waved with his wings. He knew that Baron wanted to help Haru, but they didn't even know what had happened.

"I know, but I know I could find something out of I tried." Baron grabbed his coat and placed his hat on top if his head.

"So are you coming with me?" He turned around, and looked at Toto and Muta. "I understand if you don't want to do it."

"Of course I'm coming with you." Muta said and slammed the table with his paw. "I bet I have to save all of you if something bad happens." He said with a lot of confidence in his voice.

Toto shook his head before speaking. "And I guess I have to be sure that you don't get that big ass of yours in too much trouble."

Muta turned to face Toto and looked angrily at him. "If someone is going to get in trouble it's you! And be sure I will not save you when that time comes."

"Haha! I laugh of that, since I probably won't need your help if that happens." Toto said and grinned.

"If you all are sure then we should go." Baron started to walk towards the door.

"But how should we get all the way to London? I could fly with you Baron on my back, but it's not way that I could carry a overweighed cat." Toto said skeptically.

Baron stopped quickly and started realized that he wasn't sure about that himself. "I'm not really sure."

Muta patted Baron and Toto's backs and grinned widely. "Don't worry, I think I know what to do about that."

"And I don't like the sound of that." Toto said kind of worried what Muta had in mind and looked over to Baron, who was surprised that it was Muta who had a plan for a change.


End file.
